1. Field of the Invention
Recently, due to the rise in living standards and material possessions, people have become much more interested in all sorts of swing decorations. Especially the recently invented liquid dripper has been beloved by a lot of consumers. As the liquid dripper is a kind of swing decoration, designs for this object focus on its uniqueness and novelty. Under this concept, the inventor has designed a liquid swing decoration which is unique and novel in structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a kind of decoration which is similar to this invention, but it needs electricity to supply energy for its mechanism to produce the same function (it might be seen in the window of an optical company). If the electricity is cut off, the body is stuck; its function is ineffective and cannot be manually operated. Of course, the fun of an ordinary table liquid decoration, such as liquid drippers, cannot be obtained, since the decoration must be inverted after the liquid drips completely to one end, then the same action must be repeated. But the mechanism of a liquid dripper is too simple to produce various views which is one of its disadvantages. There is another kind of metal product which can move repeatedly by applying external force. There are two metal balls at each side of a balanced rod. When it is pushed, it shakes for a certain period of time. It also lacks changes.